creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Gingerbread Window
This article does not include Elfi's Wonderland 2018 yet, will be updated soon Basic Information Gingerbread Windows are flat building elements that look like windows consisting of a dark brown frame and bright-red half-transparent glass panels within. How to obtain Gingerbread Windows During Christmas event-times, in 2015 and 2016 randomly spawning Holiday Gifts on blocks of Snow and Ice could rarely contain already crafted Gingerbread Windows as well as the crafting Recipe for Gingerbread Windows, but not anymore since 2017. Since 2017 crafted Gingerbread Windows can only be bought from NPCs named Elfis that will randomly appear on Ice and Snow at day and night during Christmas event-times, like they did for the first time during Elfi's Toy Drive from December 13th 2017 until January 10th 2018. 25 crafted Gingerbread Windows can be bought from Elfis for 25 Rescued Toys. Rescued Toys are Trade Items that can be found in randomly spawning Holiday Gifts during the seasonal Christmas event, they can also be obtained through Elfi's Community Toy Drive after the community has unlocked reward bundles, and most of these Toys can be won as rewards for successfully completing Trog Trap Events. These events with variating objectives will immediately be initiated when Trog Traps are being placed. Trog Traps can be obtained during Christmas event-times. Even though all left-over Trog Traps will still initiate Trog Trap Events after the end of the event, and successfully mastering them will still provide you with Rescued Toys, you can only store these Toys for now. You will only be able to trade Toys with Elfis that are supposed to re-appear around next Christmas for another month again or perhaps for additional rare occasions if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums. You can craft Gingerbread Windows yourself too - in your crafting menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default hotkey), but only after their rare crafting Recipe has been unlocked by buying it from an Elfi during Christmas event-times for 100 Rescued Toys or obtaining it from a fellow Creativerse player, and then learning the Recipe book. Gingerbread Windows cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Like all placeable blocks, Gingerbread Windows can be bought in infinite amounts when buying building kits for Blueprints that you can create with Capture Blocks and customize yourself so that you can buy the exact amount of blocks you need. How to unlock the crafting recipe for Gingerbread Windows The rare crafting Recipe for Gingerbread Windows can be bought from Elfis that will randomly spawn on Ice and Snow at day and night during Christmas event-times, like they did for the first time during Elfi's Toy Drive from December 13th 2017 until January 10th 2018. The rare Recipe for Gingerbread Windows can be bought from Elfis for 100 Rescued Toys and will be used up when you learn it. You can buy more than one of these Recipes if you want to give duplicates to other players. This rare seasonal Recipe book is tradable, so if fellow players have left-over duplicates, they can give them to you on their game world to learn (which will use up the recipe book). Seasonal crafting Recipes cannot be shared via Adventure though. In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe for Gingerbread Windows to your crafting menu after you've bought or obtained it, the recipe book has to be learnt by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or by dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. The crafting recipe will then keep being available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare crafting Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" is enabled. Crafting Gingerbread Windows To craft 4 of these windows at a time you'll need: * 1 Gingerbread Loaf made in the Cooking Station of Wheat (grown from Seeds found in Tallgrass) and Molasses (occasionally obtained from Arctic Mirus, Blizzard Chizzards or Rambeaus) with the cooking recipe for (all kinds of) Bread * 1 Red Pigment made of Red Flowers (from Ashenwood trees or Wood Treasure Chests) in a Processor or can be found in Obsidian Treasure Chests * 2 units of Molasses found in Holiday Gift-boxes during christmas-holiday or occasionally obtained from Arctic Mirus, Blizzard Chizzards or Rambeaus either as a loot or pet-harvest * 1 (block of) Glass made of Sand in a Forge How to use Gingerbread Windows Gingerbread Windows can be placed into the game-world for building purposes, for example into a wall or ceiling. Since update R44 in June 2017, windows can be fully rotated by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while pointing the cursor at an already rotated example, so that all items of the same stack will then face the same direction when being placed. Just like all other windows they will auto-connect to adjacent windows of the same kind placed right beside them with the same rotation, but not around corners and not with different types of windows. Different from doors, windows cannot be wired, opened nor locked. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up windows that have been placed into the world. Of course you won't be able to take such items on claims of other players (or in worlds) where your permission level is set low. Trivia Despite their crafting ingredients, Gingerbread Windows are fireproof and can even be placed into liquid Lava without being set on fire.Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Windows Category:Recipe Category:In Trade Category:Events Category:Christmas Event